Chapter One
by black-shadow1.0
Summary: Kyle dies' and is traped inside one of the bodies of the Z characters


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

I walked in the mall today hoping that I could finally get a new copy of some comics of AI that I really enjoyed reading so much. I had a grin on my face. 'Aparently I like to read those things.' What I didn't know is that my life is going to change the minute I enter that building.

"Hey Rose how you doing today." I said as I saw the cashier in the window, me and her go way back. "Kyle...Hold on a minute, I'll get you the book you asked for." She said and went to the collums of books that was only for anime, in a minute or so she came out with the new issue of A I Love Hakiro with the sticker reserved on it.

When she went to her register and did all the things she needed to do to get a receipt for the customer I stepped up to the counter and gave her the money need to complete the transaction. I was about to leave when all of a sudden out of no where a guy with blond hair came in the store and pulled a revolver out and said. "This is a hold up. Gimme all your money." He said as he pointed it at me and Rose. "you get down on the floor NOW." He said and pulled back on the cock of the gun.

I tried to reason him but he was just a stubborn fool, "DAMN IT I SAID GET DOWN NOW!!!" He said shooting at the cashier. Unfortunately for her I saw this was about to happen and jumped in front of her to get impacted from the bullet in the stomach before it hit her. "Agh!" I screamed out in pain as blood started to pool out of the wound in my belly.

Before I was about to lose consciousness from the lack of blood I painfully looked up at the guy that shot me to see the horror on his face. He just realized that he shot someone and he ran away in fear of what might happen to him. "Oh No Kyle what did you do!" She yelled as she tried to put pressure on my wound but unfortunately I was loosing consciousness and fast. I used what little strength that I had left and managed to hold her hands with my bloody one. "Guess I'm not...g-going...to be...buying any...more...b-b-books." I was just about to loose it when I finally said the last thing that came to my mind. "Thanks...cough...I-I-Lo-ve...Y-you." I said as I passed away into oblivion. "Kyle...Kyle come on this isn't funny...Kyle wake up...Someone come get a doctor quick dial 911...Come on Kyle get up please...I...I love you too." She said crying the entire time while knowing that it was to late to save me and hold on to my head.

It was a bright place, my stomach hurt a lot and I clenched to it trying to resolve the pain that was there. While squinting my eye's I could see a white area. I suddenly realized that I wasn't alone as I saw two people talking. At first I couldn't recognize them and then I saw the scare on the guy with long black hair. I couldn't hear them or move for that matter. But I could tell what they were saying unfortunately my lip reading skills finally paid in hand. "Bardock come be reasonable, you and I both know that Freiza is not gunna kill us. We have been loyal to him for many decades why would he want to destroy us. This isn't making any since." Said the guy with the long cape. He had spikey black hair and was sitting on what seemed to be a table of some sort. "Look just hear me out sire. Why don't we send Prince Vageta to Earth along with my son Kakoratt then they could go and repopulate the species just incase. At least let that much happen sire." Said Bardock as he was on a knee respectably bowing at the man.

Suddenly the small ball that I was in was filled with some sort of gas and I was out like a rock. 'What the hell was that, Bardock, Freiza, wait this can't be what I think it...could...ugh.' I thought as I was unconscious and propelled into space along with the brat Kakoratt towards the little blue planet Earth. Unfortunately Bardocks predictions were right. Right after I had been sent to Earth, Freiza showed up with his space ship and blew the planet up with his own two hands destroying the sayajins, or so he thought.

A/N: Ok how did you like it so far as always Read and review for me. Thank you very much. I just realized that I might be doing some major editing on this story for the matter.


End file.
